Alvin Hood
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Long ago in England, there lived an outlaw. To the nobles he was a pest, but to the common people he was a hero. Alvin fights for justice, freedom, and the hand of his true love Lady Brittany... i could'nt resist writing this
1. Welcome Home, Heros

**so I just got this idea and decided to run like crazy with it.......this is based on different versions of robin hood i've seen.**

**................................................................................................................................................**

Long ago in Sherwood forest.....blah! blah! blah! blah! blah! (just get to the story!)

"Alvin," called Simon as he road behind his older brother. "Don't ride so fast."

"I can't help it!" laughed Alvin. "I'm so happy to be home."

"Locksley is just over that hill," said Simon. "I can't believe it."

Alvin smiled. He wasn't thinking about Locksley. He was thinking about the girl he'd left behind._ "I haven't seen her in so long. I hope she hasn't forgotten me."_

Simon was also thinking about the girl he'd left when he followed his brother into the Crusades. _"My sweet, sweet Jeanette. Dear God, I hope she hasn't found someone else."_

Simon and Alvin stopped at river near their home of Locksley. A young woman who was getting water saw them and ran back to the house.

"No what do you suppose...." started Simon.

"Never mind her," said Alvin. "We're home."

As Alvin and Simon road into Locksley, they expected a warm welcome from their family and their sevants, but they recieved no welcome at all. Alvin got off his horse and walked you to the manor house. "Hello.....Mom. Dave. Theo."

"They're not here, Alvin," said Simon.

"No joke," mumbled Alvin. He got back on his horse. "Maybe they're in Nottingham."

"Can't we wait for them here? I'm tired."

"And I'm not," chuckled Alvin. "We'll rest later."

Simon sighed. As they left the property they heard a voice call from behind. "Alvin! Simon!"

The young chipmunks turned around to see their mother standing in the doorway. They jumped off thier horses and ran to her. They fell into her arms like little children would. Alvin spoke first. "Mom, I've missed you so much."

Vinny cried as she held her oldest sons. "Oh, how I've missed you boys. How I've prayed for your safe return."

"We felt your prayers," said Simon. "You have no idea...."

"Let's not talk about that," said Alvin. He knew war talk would only upset Vinny.

"Come inside," said Vinny. "I'll get you something to eat."

You didn't have to tell Simon twice. He'd missed his mother's cooking. Alvin had too. Vinny set a bowl of soup in front of each of them. She sat down with them. "A lot has changed since you've been gone."

"Like what, Mom?" asked Simon.

"Your brother was appointed sheriff," said Vinny. "He's at Nottingham castle now. You're father moved with him."

"What about the Miller sisters?" asked Alvin.

Vinny sighed.

"They're all alright, aren't they?" asked Simon.

"Oh, yes," said Vinny. She smiled. "They still come by to visit me ever now and then, but not as often as they use to."

Alvin looked down. "Oh."

"Brittany hasn't gotten married. Neither has Jeanette," said Vinny.

Alvin and Simon breathed a sigh of relief. Their lovers had waited for them....or so they thought.

**so that's chapter one. yeah i know its short, but i promise it will get better. I'm building up to something. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Oh, Brother!

**Chapter two. Alvin and Simon go to Nottingham. Theodore makes his first appearance. **

**................................................................................................................................................**

Alvin and Simon were enjoying being back with their mother. They had missed talking to her.

"Lady Vinny," called a timid voice from the door.

Alvin and Simon turned to see the young girl they'd seen getting water. Vinny motioned for her to come in. "It's alright, Marina. You can come in."

"We don't bite," said Alvin. He smiled at Marina.

Marina smiled weakly, as she approached the family.

"Do you remember my oldest boys?" asked Vinny.

"Yes, m'lady. I remember them." said Marina, in a shy voice. She nodded towards Alvin and Simon. "It is good to see you home, my lords."

Alvin kissed Marina's hand, as he would if she were a lady of title. "I'm very glad to be home."

Marina blushed. "I....Is there anything I can...."

"We're all fine, Marina. Thank you," said Vinny.

Marina nodded and quickly left the room.

"Alvin...."

"Mom, don't even say it," said Alvin. "It was only a kiss. She'll never experience anything like that again."

"Lucky her," said Simon.

Alvin slapped the bowl of soup out of Simon's hand.

"Hey!" snapped Simon.

"Since you're done eating little brother, we can go into Nottingham."

"But...."

"Go," said Vinny. "There will plenty more for you to eat tonight. I'm sure your brother will want to throw a party celebrating your safe return."

"Where is Theodore anyway?" asked Simon.

"He's in Nottingham. I didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" asked Alvin.

"Theodore moved to Nottingham about three years ago. He took most of the servants with him," said Vinny.

"What about, Dave?" asked Simon.

"He's in France taking care of some affairs," said Vinny. "He should be back at the end of the month."

"Well, come on Simon. We'd better head into town," said Alvin. "I want to see our brother."

Simon followed Alvin outside. He grabbed Alvin's shoulder. "You want to see Theodore.....or do you want to see Brittany."

Alvin smiled. "LIke you don't want to see Jeanette."

"Well.....one side trip to the Millers couldn't hurt."

As Alvin as Simon traveled into Nottingham they were shocked by what they saw. People were living on the streets begging for food. This once happy community was now stricken with filth and poverty.

"What happened here?" asked Simon.

Alvin climbed down off his horse. He noticed a young mother with her three young sons huddled around her. Alvin felt for them. He took a few coins out of his bag and approached them. He bent down to the one of the boys and placed the coins in his hands.

"Thank you, Sir!" said the boy.

"Bless you," said their mother.

Alvin smiled at them and followed Simon up to the castle. The Miller girls lived there with their guardian, Lady Miller. Alvin was looking forward to seeing all three of the sisters, but Brittany mostly. He was still, after five years of being away at war, very much in love with her.

"Alvin? Simon?" called a familar voice from behind them.

The two chipmunks turned around to see their brother standing there.

"Theo!" exclaimed Alvin. He and Simon ran and hugged Thodore.

"Mom told us you moved here. How've you been?" asked Simon.

"I'm better now that I have my brothers back," said Theodore. "When did you two get home?"

"Just today," said Alvin. "What have you been up to while we've been gone?"

"Nothing really," said Theodore. He smiled. "Did Mom tell you I'm the sheriff now?"

"No, she didn't," said Simon.

"Wow....the sheriff," said Alvin. He couldn't help thinking. _"Surely he doesn't know the conditon the shire is in. He would do something....wouldn't he?"_

Simon was thinking the same thing._ " Theodore would never let the people suffer like they are. It's not his nature. Something isn't right."_

Alvin and Simon followed Theodore into his meeting room. His motioned for his servants to come to him. "Go. Prepare a feast for my brothers. Invite everyone and tell them my brothers are home and we're celebrating."

The servants nodded and quickly left the room, leaving the brothers to talk.

"You know, Theo, you don't have to throw a party for us," said Simon.

"But we're glad you are," said Alvin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Theodore.

A tall man dressed in black entered the room. "Sheriff."

"Sir Guy, come and meet my brothers," said Theodore.

Sir Guy entered the room. "Your brother speaks highly of you both."

Alvin had a bad feeling about Sir Guy from the start. _"Something's not right about him."_

"Sheriff," said Sir Guy. "I had to take you away from your reunion, but the......"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?" said Theodore. He stood up. "I'm sorry, but I....."

"Don't worry," said Simon.

"We understand you have a job to do," said Alvin.

"My home is your home. I'll have my servants prepare rooms for you. Until then you can rest here," said Theodore.

When Theodore left the room, Simon looked over at Alvin. "I can't believe our brother is the sheriff."

"I can't believe the condition this city is in," said Alvin.

"You can talk to Theodore about it later. Right now we have 'sisters' to catch up with."

**................................................................................................................................................**

**so what'd yall think? chapter 3 will be coming soon. that's when the real adventure begins. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. Something Is About to Happen

**sorry it's taking so long for me to update. writers block...anyway...Chapter three. Alvin and Simon finally see their loves again. Has everything stayed the same? Have the gilrs forgotten all about them? Let's find out!**

Brittany Miller sat infront of her mirror brushing her hair and singing an old Irish love ballad. She got up and twirled over to her window. She picked one of the flowers growing on the vines that encirlcled her bedroom widow. She placed it in her hair and continued twirling around the room.

"You're in a good mood," said Eleanor, Brittany's younger sister. "I haven't seen you this happy in years. It's kind of scary."

Brittany giggled and flopped down on the bed next to Eleanor. "You can't insult me today, Elle. I am far too happy."

"You know I'm only joking," said Eleanor. "So, sister dear, tell me. What on earth is making you 'far too happy'?"

"I just have this feeling...like something...something big is going to happen today, you know."

"Really, Brittany?" asked Eleanor. "Like what?"

Brittany couldn't stop smiling. "I'm not sure. I just know what ever it is it's going to be...*sigh*...amazing."

"Sounds wonderful," said Eleanor.

The sisters giggled. Eleanor smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Brittany truly happy.

Suddenly, their sister Jeanette came bursting through the girls bedroom door. "Girls the most amazing thing just happened."

"Told ya," said Brittany. She sat up.

Eleanor smiled. "What is it, Jeanette?"

Jeanette sat down on the bed with her sisters. "Well, I was in town when..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jeanette stopped telling her story and went to answer the door. "Yes."

A servant handed her letter and bowed.

"Thank you," said Jeanette. She closed the door and turned back to her sisters.

"Who was that, Jeanette?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, one of the sheriff's servants," said Jeanette.

"You know, we grew up with him," said Eleanor. "Why not just call him Theodore?"

"I guess I just do it out of respect," said Jeanette.

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Brittany. "Now what does the letter say."

Jeanette opened the letter and began to read. Her eyes widened. "We...we've been invited to a party tonight. It's..."

"A party?" asked Eleanor. "Who's it..."

"Oh, my...tonight!" shrieked Brittany before her sister could finish. "Oh, I have to go shopping. I have nothing to wear!"

"Didn't you just buy three new dresses yesterday?" asked Eleanor, as she watched Brittany franticly seach under the bed for her shoes.

"But that was yesterday," said Brittany, as she ran out the door. She called over her shoulder, "I"LL BE BACK LATER!"

"That girl. What are we going to do with her?" laughed Eleanor. She looked at Jeanette, who had a thoughtful look on her face. "Is something wrong, Jeanette."

"No...it's just..." Jeanette paused. A big smiled came across her face. "They're back, Eleanor. They're really back!"

"What are you talking about, Jeanette? Who's back?"

"Alvin and Simon. They're home from war."

Eleanor placed her hand over her mouth. She gasped with joy. "Alvin...Simon...Jeanette, Are your possitive?"

"I am. This party tonight is in their honor."

Eleanor smiled. She and Jeanette embraced. Tears of joy streamed down the blonde chipette's face. "Oh, it's been so long...five years since they've been gone. Do you know how long they've been home?"

"Not long ," said Jeanette. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier actually. I saw Lady Vinny in town. She told me they arrived home earlier today."

"Oh, Jeanette, I'm so happy for you. I know how much you've missed Simon."

Jeanette smiled. "I have. I still love him so much."

Suddenly Eleanor's smile weakened.

"What's wrong, Eleanor."

Eleanor sighed. "Brittany."

***********************later that night at the party*************************

"Oh, this is the happiest day of my life," said Vinny as she pulled her sons into a group hug.

"Mom...," groaned Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in unison.

"I'm sorry," said Vinny, letting go of her sons. She looked at them and smiled. "You just don't know how much it means to me to have all three of my babies here...together again."

Simon chuckled. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something...someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He made his way through the crowd to her. She had her back to him until he spoke her name. "Hello, Jeanette."

Jeanette turned around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Simon again. She opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. Finally, trough her tears of joy, she managed, "Simon?"

Simon pulled Jeanette into his arms. "Oh, Jeanette...Jeanette, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," said Jeanette. She sobbed into Simon's chest. "I'm so happy you are home and safe."

Simon kissed the top of Jeanette's head. "I never stopped thinking about you."

Jeanette looked into Simon's eyes. "I never stopped thinking about you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile, Alvin was trying to find Brittany. Suddenly he heard her voice. She was talking with some of her friends. He began making his way towards her.

Brittany saw Alvin coming toward her. _"Oh, my God! Is that, Alvin?"_ Brittany tried to cover her face, but it was too late.

Alvin smiled at seeing Brittany's face again. "Hello, Brittany."

Brittany just stared at Alvin as if he'd groan a second head.

Alvin held out his arms for a hug. "Oh, Sweetheart you don't know how much I've missed you. I thought of you everyday I was in the Holy Land."

Brittany's eyes widened. She suddenly snapped out of the shock of seeing her lost love. She was suddenly remembered how angery with Alvin for leaving her. She crossed her arms and narrowed her piercing blue eyes.

Alvin lowered his arms. "What's wrong, Brittany? Arn't you going to welcome me home?"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" asked Brittany. She quickly brushed past Alvin, leaving the chipmunk confused.

Alvin called after her, but she kept walking.

As Brittany was making her escape she ran into Sir Guy.

"Lady Brittany, is everything alright?"

"Umm...yes," said Brittany, quickly.

Sir Guy offered her his arm. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Brittany nodded and linked arms with Sir Guy. Brittany was trying to for get about Alvin. She was horrified to realise that's who Sir Guy was leading her too. In the seconds that followed Brittany tried to think of an excuse, but it was to late.

"Sir Alvin," said Sir Guy. He turned to Brittany. "This is Lady Brittany Miller. Brittany this is the sheriff's brother."

Alvin kissed Brittany's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Brittany managed to speak. "Likewise."

"I hope you have been well while I've been away at war," said Alvin.

"What you could hope is hardly important!" snapped Brittany.

"What a pity. You're manners don't match your looks," chuckled Alvin.

"Yeah, well, neither do yours."

Suddenly a guard approached Sir Guy. "I hate to bother you Sir Guy, but it's an urgent matter."

Sir Guy quickly followed the guard, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone. An awkward silence followed Sir Guys departure. At last Alvin spoke. "Why are you acting like you don't know me, Brittany? I know you better than anyone. Are you upset?"

"Do you really know me?" asked Brittany. "If you knew me as well as you say, you wouldn't have to ask me if I was upset!"

With that Brittany left, again leaving Alvin confused.

Soon Sir Guy came back in and stood before the people. "News has reached us from Vienna. King Richard the Lionheart, has been captured!"

**so that's it. i hope you like it. alvin will make a very big decison in the next chapeter. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. And So It Begins

**sorry I know it's been a while. Chapter 4. Only a week has passed since the king was captured and things have rapidly gone down hill. Alvin finally takes a stand.**

**0000**

Alvin drummed his fingers on the ledge of the window waiting for the other noblemen to arrive. As he stared out into the village, he caught sighed of Brittany. He decided to go down and talk to her. Even if she didn't want anything to do with him. "I'm going for a walk."

"But the meeting is about to start," said Simon.

"And..." said Alvin, waiting for Simon's point.

"Just be back soon," said Theodore. "You are not going to recieve any special treatment just because you're my brother."

"I know. I know," said Alvin as he headed out the door. He made his way into the village and to the little store where Brittany was looking at fabric for yet another new dress. She didn't even notice him, or at least that's how she acted. He smiled at her as he spoke. "Good morning, m'lady."

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "Good morning."

"So you are speaking to me," said Alvin, with a smile.

"Only out of common courtesy," said Brittany. She started to walk by Alvin, but he quickly stopped her. She glared at him. "I suggest you let me pass."

"But, Darling..."

"And stop treating me like I'm your lover!" snapped Brittany. She paused to regain her composure. "That ended a long time ago."

.Alvin looked at Brittany with a deep passion in his eyes. _"I'd almost forgotten what a beautiful shade of blue her eyes were. I've missed looking in to them."_

Brittany couldn't help but notice the way he was staring at her. "Why on earth are you looking a me like that?"

"You're very beautiful...even when you look at me in anger."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I would have thought after five years you would have learned at least one new line."

"That use to work," said Alvin.

"That's just it, Alvin. It use to work, but now...now I..." Brittany paused as Alvin gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. She trembled at his touch.

"Oh, Brittany, you don't know how sor..."

"Come on, Alvin," called Simon from a window, disrupting what was becoming a sweet mometn between the former lovers. "Everyone is here now."

"Can I see you later tonight?" asked Alvin.

Brittany mentally slapped herself out of Alvin's trance. "In your dreams."

"I always do," said Alvin as he watched Brittany walk away. He quickly made his way back to the castle and into the meeting room.

"How nice of you to join us," said Theodore.

Alvin slumped down into his seat and the meeting began.

"Our first order of business is to discuss the matter of raising money for King Richard's ransom," began Theodore. "Prince John has ordered that the money be raised by any means."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked one of the noblemen.

"We'll do the only thing we can do," said Sir Guy. "Raise the taxes."

"What?" exclaimed Alvin. He stood up. "These people can't afford to pay their current taxes. They won't survive if you take anything more away from them."

"A small price to pay," said Theodore.

Alvin and Simon's eyes widened they couldn't believe their baby brother had just said that.

Theodore noticed his brothers' shocked expressions. "We do what we must. Prince John demands it!"

"What does Prince John know? He's sitting comfortable in his brother's castle in London," said Alvin.

"Actually, he's on his way here," said Sir Guy. "He should be arriving tomorrow. I'm sure he'd love to hear what you have to say on the matter of his brother's ransom."

Alvin huffed and sat back down. His anger boiling within. _"Human lives are no small price. I will not tolerate this! Something must be done."_

Simon knew what Alvin was thinking and he agreed that something must be done, but he also knew with Alvin this was going to be a leap before you look situation.

**000 the next morning 000**

Prince John arrived bright and early the next morning. Everyone gathered to greet him and his consorts.

Theodore bowed as the prince approached. "It is a great honor to have you here, in Nottingham, your Highness."

"Nottingham is my second home," said Prince John. "I only wish Richard were here. I miss him so much."

Alvin was trying very hard not to lash out at Prince John. He saw right through his little act. Alvin just hoped Prince John couldn't see through his.

"Your highness, these are my older brothers," said Theodore pointing to Alvin and Simon.

Simon bowed, but Alvin didn't. Simon hissed at Alvin and poked him in the leg.

Alvin quickly thought of an excuse...a lie really. "You must forgive me. I was injured in the war and bending causes me pain."

"I takes a lot to stand up to me." said Prince John. He looked around knowing they thought he was going to order Alvin hanged on the spot. "You have spirit. I like you."

Simon and Theodore breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you and I are going to get along very well," said Prince John.

"I hope so, your Highness," said Alvin with a slight smirk.

Simon eyed his older brother. He grabbed Alvin's shoulder and held him back while everyone else went inside the castle. "Alvin..."

"Simon," said Alvin in an innocent tone.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid. Think about how you're going to handle this first."

"Do I ever do anything without thinking it through?" asked Alvin. He patted Simon on the shoulder and went into the castle.

"We're doomed," mumbled Simon. He followed Alvin into the castle.

**000 later that afternoon 000**

Alvin was sitting alone in his room at the castle, contemplating what he was going to do. Thoughts of his beloved Brittany kept floating into his mind. He began whistling the tune of an old Irish love ballad she used to sing to him. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Alvin groaned as he got out of bed to answer it. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Eleanor standing there.

"I need to talk to you," said Eleanor. She sounded very upset and Alvin could tell she'd been crying.

"Eleanor, what's wrong?"

"Your brother," groaned Eleanor. "He's such a...such a..."

"Tyrant." finished Alvin. He gave Eleanor an understanding smiled. "He isn't the same sweet Teddy we grew up with is he?"

"Y'think?' said Eleanor in a sarcastic tone.

Alvin motioned for Eleanor to sit down on his bed. Although they were forbidden to be alone in private because they were unmarried, Alvin thought nothing of having Eleanor sit on the bed with him. Eleanor felt the same. They were more like brother and sister and loved each other deeply in that way.

"How long has Theodore been like this?" asked Alvin.

"Too long," said Eleanor. She culred her legs up under her body.

Alvin shook his head. "I just don't see how Theodore when from being so sweet and caring to cold and heartless."

"He was a good sheriff for the the first year or so, but then..."

"Then what?" asked Alvin.

Eleanor sighed. "Then he hired that awful Sir Guy. Things went down hill from there. I know things are only going to get worse now that Prince John is here."

"Things are about to change," said Alvin.

"You'd be surprised how much things have changed already."

"Speaking of how things have changed, what's wrong with Britt..." Alvin was interupted by a knock at the door.

"My you're popular today," said Eleanor as Alvin went to answer the door.

Alvin chuckeld and opened the door.

It was a soldier. He noticed Eleanor sitting on the bed and suddenly seemed nervous. "I'm sorry my lord. I...I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No. You didn't interrupt anything," said Alvin. "Is something wrong."

"The sheriff wants to see you," said the soldier. "It's time for the meeting."

When the soldier left Alvin turned to Eleanor. "I have to go to another one of those stupid meetings. Would you like to come with me?"

"I would love too, but women aren't allowed in those meetings."

"Maybe if they did they could actually make a good decision for once," said Alvin with a chuckle. He kissed Eleanor on the cheek. "You're welcome to stay in here as long as you like."

.

"Thanks. I think I will," said Eleanor. She knew in her heart what was about to happen. It had been building for a while in everyone's hearts and now Alvin was going to carry it out. She sighed and silently prayed._ "Father, forgive him. He has no idea what he's about to do."_

Alvin sat down in the meeting hall next to Simon. Prince John led the meeting. His words only confirmed what Sir Guy and Theodore had said before. Alvin had finally had enough. He stood up and faced Prince John. "I can no longer sit here while you ramble on about how little you care for the people of England."

"I'll ram those words down your skinny little little troat!" snapped Sir Guy slamming his fist on the table.

"Now, now," said Prince John. "Let's hear him out, if he dares to speak out against me."

"Yes. I do," said Alvin. "I will organize a revolt, and I will not rest until ever man can stand up free and strike a blow England!"

"Alvin," warned Simon. He knew it was useless. Alvin was already setting something in motion.

"Are you finished?" asked Prince John.

"I'm only just beginning. From this day forward I'll use every means in my power to fight you!"

Prince John paused for a moment before ordering. "Arrest him."

Alvin jumped he pulled out his sword and began fighting off the soldiers. He tossed Simon a sword and he reluctantly joined in the fight. The brothers lead them in a chase down the stairs and into the hallway.

"Alvin!" called Eleanor from the top of the stairs. She tossed her friends two quivers full of arrows and two bows. She quickly ducked back behind the wall for protection.

Alvin and Simon shot at the soldiers chasing them as they ran backwards towards the door. They ran through the open door. Alvin thought quickly and turned back to the guards. "You have to close this door now! There are two traitors trying to escape."

The men did as they were told and Alvin and Simon escaped to the woods.

**000 an hour later 000**

Back inside the castle Prince John's anger was boiling over. "I want him hanged!"

Theodore looked up and handed the paper he'd been signing to the prince. "Here's a death sentence...for Alvin and Simon of Locksley."

**000000**

**i am totally excited right now! this is so much fun to write. most of the dialog was inspired by the 1938 version of Robin Hood, which happens to be my favorite movie. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. A Friend To Help A Place To Hide

**Sorry, ya'll. I know it's been a while...chapter 5. It's been one week since Alvin and Simon were declared outlaws. The Chipettes have mixed feelings about the outlaws. Alvin and Simon get help from an unexpected source.**

**000000**

"Jeanette!" huffed Brittany. "You're driving me crazy pacing back and forth like that. Please, stop it!"

"I can't help it," cried Jeanette. She twrirled the edges of her silk belt between her fingers. "I'm so worried about Simon. Aren't you the least bit worried about Alvin?"

"Alvin's a grown man. He got himself into this situation, and he can get himself out," said Brittany.

"Brittany!" gasped Jeanette. "How can you say that?"

"Alvin made it very clear five years ago he doesn't really care about me. Why should I care about him now?"

With that Brittany stormed out of the room. Jeanette walked over and sat down next to Eleanor on the bed. "I wish there was something more we could do for the Simon and Alvin. I feel so helpless just sitting here doing nothing."

Eleanor didn't respond. She stared off into space as if she were deep in thought.

"Elle, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh,...umm...no. Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little tired," said Eleanor slowly. "And yes, I wish there was somthing more we could do for them. I'm worried about Alvin and Simon, even if Brittany isn't."

Jeanette smiled weakly. "I remember when all Brittany cared about was Alvin."

"Me too," said Eleanor. "It seemed annoying at the time, but now I...I miss it. I hate seeing Brittany so angry and upset. Alvin could always make her smile."

Jeanette sighed heavily. "Do you really think she hates him."

"No. Brittany could never truly hate Alvin. In fact, I think she's still in love with him."

"I think I'm going for a walk. Maybe it will get my mind of things. Do you want to come with me?"

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to stay here and take a nap," said Eleanor.

"Alright then. I'll see you later," said Jeanette.

As soon Jeanette left Eleanor began getting ready. _"There is somthing that I can do."_

**000 somewhere deep in the woods 000**

Simon yawned as he and Alvin walked though the bushes. "I'm tired."

"Tired?" asked Alvin. "After the peaceful sleep we had last night under the stars."

"Peaceful? It was cold and wet! I've spent half the morning pulling rocks and acorns out of my fur."

Alvin chuckled. "Dave us to take us camping out here all the time when we were kids."

"That was for fun. Now were running for our lives," said Simon.

**000 one hour later 000**

"Alvin can we please stop and rest now?" groaned Simon. "My feet are killing me."

"Oh, come on, Simon. A little exercise never hurt anybody," said Alvin, pushing back a branch so he could walk by. He let the brach go and it hit Simon in the gut.

Simon glared at Alvin. "I can't believe you got me into this."

"You'd rather me be out here alone?"

"I'd rather you use common sense for once in your life!" said Simon.

"Simon! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in Nottingham with my girlfriend," mummbled Simon.

Simon didn't know it, but Alvin heard him. _"I wasn't even thinking about Jeanette. He's relationship was actually going well. Brittany's probably glad I'm out here. Jeanette probably thinks we're dead, and Brittany probably hopes I am."_

At last the brother's came to a small stream. Simon asked, "Can we stop and rest now?"

"I suppose," said Alvin. He bent down and cuped his hands to get a drink of water. When he looked up he saw someone standing on the other side. It was a short, somewhat chubby, young man carring a staff. He looked familar. "Hey, Simon. Have you seen him before?"

"He looks sort of familar," said Simon.

"If we know him, maybe I can talk him in to joining us," said Alvin.

"What? He probably lets that staff do all the talking," said Simon.

"Well, there's no harm in trying," said Alvin.

"Alright, It's you're broken neck, not mine."

Alvin steped onto a log that served as a bridge over the stream. He met the man in the middle of the log. "Step aside."

"Only to someone better than myself," said the man in a rather girlish voice.

Alvin lifted the young 'man's' hat. Two long blond braids fell out from under it. "Eleanor?"

"Hi, Alvin," said Eleanor with a smile. She peered over Alvin's shoulder. "Hi, Simon."

Simon got up and moved closer. "Eleanor?"

"What are you doing out here?" asked Alvin.

"I thought you two could use some help," said Eleanor.

"Sure," said Alvin.

"You're going to let her join us that easily?" asked Simon.

"Well, yeah," said Alvin. "Eleanor's our friend, she's great with a sword, and I trust her. Plus I'm afraid of what she'll do to me if I say no."

Eleanor smirked and crossed her arms. "You forgot I'm one of the best archers in England."

Simon patted Eleanor's shoulder. "At least now there's one more sane person in the group."

"So, where's our hide out?" asked Eleanor.

"We don't have one yet," said Alvin.

"WHAt?" shrieked Eleanor. "You are the worst outlaw ever. You need a place to hide!"

"Sorry," said Alvin. "Theodore knows these woods as I do. We can't stay anywhere we played as kids. That would be too obvious."

Eleanor thought for a moment. "What about the hidden falls? Does Theodore know about that?"

Alvin's eyes widened. "No...How did you know about that?"

"Brittany is my sister. She tells me everything," said Eleanor, she started to walk off.

"I don't want to know," said Simon.

"Good, because I don't plan on telling you," said Alvin. He walked on ahead with Eleanor.

Simon sighed and reluctantly followed his Alvin and Elenaor.

**000 at the new hide out 000**

The outlaws came to a secluded area surrounded by rocks and trees. It was a good sized area, just perfect for their hide out.

"Well, here we are," said Alvin.

"Where are the falls?" asked Simon.

"There aren't any," said Alvin. "I just call it that because Brittany said she thought the trees swooped over like a waterfall."

"I can see why you brought Brittany here," said Simon. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," said Alvin weakly. He and Brittany had shared their first kiss and a few other firsts here. This was also where Alvin told Brittany he was leaving for war. His heart ached remebering how upset she was.

"Are you o.k., Alvin?" asked Eleanor, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Alvin. He cleared his throat. "We should probably get some firewood before it gets dark. I'm going fishing."

The three friends went their separate ways, but agreed to meet back there later.

**000 at Nottingham castle 000**

Jeanette sighed as she walked around the in the garden just outside the castle. As she watched the sunset, she thought about Simon and how much she'd missed him while he was in the Holy Land fighting. She had just got him back and quickly lost him again. She wasn't angry with him though. Jeanette admired Simon's loyalty to Alvin.

"Good evening, Lady Jeanette," said a male voice from behind her.

Jeanette whirled around. "Simon?"

Simon rushed to Jeanette and picked her up. He twirled her around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeanette.

Simon pulled Jeanette into another passionate kiss. He breathed against her neck. "I can't go this long with out seeing you. It's killing me."

"Well, if the guards see you they will kill you."

Simon pulled Jeanette into the bushes. "They can't see us in here!"

"Simon!" gasped Jeanette.

**000000**

**so there it is. i promise the next chapter will be longer and better. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	6. Wounds That Can't Be Mended

**Chapter 6: For the past couple of months Alvin, Simon, and Eleanor have been robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. The nobles are furious and demand to know why the sheriff isn't successful in stopping it. Meanwhile the poor aren't complaining.**

**000000**

**000 in the village of Nettles 000**

"Oh! Bless you," said an elderly woman as Eleanor handed her a sack of money. "You don't know how much this means to me...and my family."

Eleanor smiled weakly. She knew this woman's teenage grandson, Andrew had been tortured for his family not being able to pay taxes. Due to the torture he was now blind. Two of his sisters and one cousin had been raped by soldiers. One of the sisters, Mary, was pregnant because of it. She was only 12-years-old.

It wasn't just this family that these things had happened to. In fact, compared to some they got off easy. This broke Eleanor's heart.

Alvin and Simon helped the families in the village with home repairs. The weather was getting cooler. Soon it would be winter. The men in the village swallowed their pride and excepted the help for their familes. To thank the outlaws for their help the people of the village held a feast. It wasn't much, but it was all they could offer to their heros.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Alvin, as Mary served him food.

"I'll go out of my mind if I have to spend another moment resting," said Mary. She smiled. She could see sincere concern in Alvin's eyes. "I'm fine. I'll be even better when my baby comes."

"When will that be?" asked Simon.

"Soon," said Mary. "Most likely next month."

"Let us know when. I want to see the baby," said Alvin.

"You'll be the first to know," said Lydia, Mary's older sister. She turned to Eleanor. "In fact, I was hoping that you would come and help me deliver it. My grandmother is to febel to help."

"I'd be glad to," said Eleanor with a smile.

After the outlaws had finished eating and visiting with their friends they went back to their fall/winter hide out.

**000 the next day at Nottingham castle 000**

Jeanette was twirling around the Chipette's bedroom singing. _"Her lovers eyes are blue. Clear as the country sky."_

"I wish I felt like you did," said Brittany.

"What's wrong?"

Brittany sighed. "Well, for one thing I miss Eleanor."

"I miss her too," said Jeanette. She flopped down on the bed next to Brittany. "It just isn't the same without her here."

"I still can't believe she decided to join Alvin's crazy mission."

"Oh, Brittany! It's not crazy. I think what Alvin is doing is very brave and noble."

Brittany blinked back tears. "H...he's just being silly, and selfish. If he hadn't left in the first place, then maybe...maybe..."

"Maybe what, Brittany?"

"Nothing," said Brittany.

Jeanette sighed, then realised what time it was. "You know, I think I'm going to take a walk."

"You've been taking a lot of walks lately," said Brittany.

"I like the fresh air," said Jeanette, putting on her cloak.

"Can I go with you?"

Jeanette froze. _"If I say no Brittany might think I'm up to something, but if I say yes then she'll know I'm up to something." _Jeanette reluctantly answered, "Sure. I'd love for you to come with me."

Brittany smiled and grabbed her cloak. She followed Jeanette outside to the stables to get their horses. "I thought we were going for a walk."

Jeanette sighed. She looked to make sure no one was around them. "Brittany, you have to swear to me that you won't say anything to anyone."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just get on your horse and follow me," said Jeanette. "I'll explain later."

Brittany trusted her sister and did what she said. She said nothing until they arrived at a small inn. "Why are we here?"

Jeanette smiled weakly at Brittany. "Some friends of mine are here."

Brittany and Jeanette went up to the door, and Jeanette knocked six times. The door opened and the innkeeper smiled at her.

"Welcome back." He looked at Brittany. "Who..."

"It's o.k.," said a voice from behind the innkeeper.

The innkeeper looked back and Brittany saw Alvin standing there.

"Do you trust her?" asked the innkeeper.

"With all my heart," said Alvin. He smiled at Brittany.

Brittany looked away. _"Why does he keep doing this?_

The innkeeper led Brittany and Jeanette inside. Simon and Eleanor ran to hug them.

Simon pulled Jeanettte into a passionate kiss. "I'm glad you came."

"There's no where elese I'd rather be."

Alvin walked over to Brittany. "I know why Jeanette is here, but why are you here?"

"I didn't know she was coming here," said Brittany. She smiled at Simon and Jeanette. "But I should have known. Nothing could keep those two apart."

Alvin smiled. He touched Brittany's cheek. "I remember when we were like that."

Brittany jerked away from him. She quickly walked off, so Alvin couldn't see that she was crying. _"Why does he keep doing this?"_

Suddenly a young woman came running in the inn. "There are soldiers on there way here!"

"How many?" asked Eleanor.

"Three," said the girl.

"Elle, come with me," said Alvin, "We can handle them."

Alvin and Eleanor left the inn.

"Does this happen often?" asked Brittany.

"More than you think." said Simon. "It isn't easy living on the run."

It wasn't long before Alvin and Eleanor came back. It was obvious Alvin had been shot in the shoulder.

"Alvin, your arm!" gasped Jeanette.

"It's nothing," assured Alvin.

"Nothing? There's a whole in your arm," said Simon.

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine," said Alvin.

"Let me see," said Eleanor. She examined Alvin's arm. "We'd better sew this up before it gets infected."

Alvin winced. "You know how I hate needles."

"Would you rather be dead?" asked Simon.

Alvin sighed. "Just be careful."

"Oh, I'm not doing it," said Eleanor. She looked at Jeanette.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Alvin, but you know how blood makes me squeamish," said Jeanette.

"I guess that leaves you," said Alvin, smiling at Brittany.

"Me? Oh, I..."

"I promise if you do this, I'll leave you alone forever," said Alvin.

"Alright," groaned Brittany.

The innkeeper's wife led Brittany and Alvin to a back room. She gave Brittany a needle, thread, a bowl of water, and rags to wash the wound.

"You need to take your shirt off," said Brittany.

Alvin did what she told him. He winced when he moved his wounded arm.

Brittany tried not to stare at Alvin, but her blue eyes couldn't resist outlining his muscles. _"Oh, God!"_

"So."

"So,"

"Your sisters won't tell me, but I know you must have had sutiors while I was at war."

"Perhaps," said Brittany. "But I do not see where that concerns you."

"It...it doesn't, but I would have thought you'd be married by now," said Alvin. He paused and smiled weakly. "But I suppose that doesn't concern me either."

Brittany blinked back tears. She dipped the rag in the water and pressed it to Alvin's wound.

"OUCH!"

"It needs to be cleaned otherwise it may become infected."

"You could always just kiss it better," smirked Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes and began to sew up Alvin's wound.

"OUCH!"

"Oh, did that hurt?" asked Brittany.

"Yes!"

"Good," said Brittany. She tied off the string. "There."

Alvin winced as he put his shirt back on. "Thank you, Brittany."

"Your welcome," said Brittany. "It's good to know you still need me for something."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means...It means nothing," said Brittany. "Nothing at all."

Brittany went back out to get Jeanette. They went back to Nottingham castle, but not before Jeanette told Simon something that would set, yet another storm in motion.

**000000**

**so there it is. the Alvin/Brittany scene was inspired by the 2006 BBC version of Robin Hood. And I just made up the song Jeanette was sining. It was inspired by a song Scarlett's father sings in the book **_**Gone With The Wind. **_**REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	7. Out Of Love

**Chapter 7 : Theodore and Sir Guy suspect there is a spy among them. Alvin confides in Mary. Brittany makes a great personal sacrifice for Jeanette.**

**000000**

"This is an outrage!" shouted Theodore, slamming his fist on the table. He had just been told that the taxes from a local village had been stolen by none other than his brothers and ex-girlfriend. "We used the most remote pathways. "How do they always find out about these things?""

"It's simple," said Sir Guy. "We have a spy in our midst."

"Prince John is coming to visit next week. It needs to be taken care of by then."

"I'll see to it immeadiately," said Sir Guy with an evil smile.

**000 in the Chipettes' bedroom 000**

"Jeanette, may I ask you a question?" asked Brittany.

"Of course," said Jeanette.

"Why did you take Simon back so easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you two picked up right where you left off. It's as if he's never been gone," said Brittany. "How did you go back to loving him so easily?"

"It's simple. I never stopped loving him."

Brittany looked at Jeanette as if she were crazy. "How is that possible? It hurt you so much when he left."

"He was only going because of Alvin, and..."

"Oh, him," said Brittany rolling her eyes.

"Why are you so hostile towards Alvin?" asked Jeanette. "Every thing you say about him sounds like criticisim."

"That...that's only because there is nothing good anyone can say about him," said Brittany.

"Brittany!"

"It's true, Jeanette," said Brittany. "I was ready to spend the rest of my life with Alvin, but he decided he'd rather go to war than become my husband!"

"I know that, Brittany, but..."

"But nothing!" snapped Brittany. She was on the verge of tears. "Alvin broke my heart without thinking twice about it! I will never be able to forgive him."

With that Brittany stormed out of the room. She went outside. When she knew she was alone she sat down and started crying. She thought back when Alvin told her he was leaving for the Holy Land.

_* flashback *_

_Alvin had a special night planned for Brittany. After they had dinner he took her to their secret spot. He said he had something important to tell her._

_"What is it, Alvin?" asked Brittany._

_"It can wait," said Alvin, pulling Brittany closer to him._

_Brittany pushed against Alvin's chest. "Not if it's so important you'd bring me here."_

_"Trust me. It can wait for this," said Alvin. He leaned in and kissed Brittany passionately on the lips._

_Brittany smiled as Alvin kissed her. She very much in love with him and was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him. You see, she and Alvin were engaged to be married._

_"I can't wait until you're completely mine," said Alvin._

_"I'm yours now," said Brittany. "Forever and always."_

_Alvin smiled weakly. "Brittany, we need to talk about that."_

_"What? Have decided you don't want to marry me?"_

_"No! Of course not. We just might have to postpone the wedding."_

_"Postpone it? For how long?"_

_"Not long. Just until I get back from the Holy Land."_

_"The Holy Land? You mean you're actually going? I thought you'd decided to stay," said Brittany._

_"I never said I was going to stay. I said I'd think about it," said Alvin. He reached for Brittany's hand. "Please don't be angry."_

_Brittany jerked her hand away. "I'm not angry!"_

_"Oh, Sweetheart, I won't be gone for ever. I'll come home and we'll get married then. Brittany, please don't cry!"_

_Brittany blinked back tears. "Alvin you promised me we were going to get married. My dress and everything else is ready."_

_"And we are...just as soon as I get back."_

_"Why can't we get married before."_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"Please don't be angry..."_

_"I don't believe this. Alvin, you lied to me!"_

_"I didn't really. Brittany I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't good enough!"_

_"Brittany, please..."_

_Brittany stood up. She felt the engagement ring Alvin had given her on her finger. "Go...fight in the Holy Land. Just don't expect me to be waiting on you when you come home."_

_With that Brittany left. Alvin called after her, but she didn't listen. Brittany went home and cried herself to sleep._

_* end flashback *_

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes. She pulled on the necklace she was wearing so, she could see the charm. She always kept the necklace hidden by her clothes. Mainly because the charm was the engagement ring Alvin had given her. Brittany held the ring in her hand, thinking about what might have been.

"You should come inside. It's awfully cold out here," said a female voice from behind her.

Brittany turned around. It was Vinny, the Chipmunk's mother. "Hello, Lady Vinny."

"Why so formal? We're practically family," said Vinny.

Brittany smiled weakly. Vinny had always treated the Chipettes like daughters, but Brittany knew what she meant.

"May I sit down?" asked Vinny.

Brittany nodded.

"Do you want to tell me why you were out here all alone?"

"I was just thinking. I...I had a fight with Jeanette and was just upset."

"Are you better now?" asked Vinny.

"No...not really," said Brittany. "I'm not sure if I ever will be."

"You know you can always come and talk to me," said Vinny.

Brittany tried to smile. The Chipette's adoptive mother had died two years ago. It was nice to know she still had a mother figure to talk to. "Thank you, Vinny."

"Come on. Let's go inside."

**000 at the outlaws hide out 000**

Alvin sat in front of the fire warming himself. Jeanette had come over, as usual, and she and Simon were in the corner kissing. Alvin didn't really notice them His mind was on Brittany. _"Why didn't I stay? Brittany and I would be married by now."_

Suddenly Anna, Mary's younger sister, came running into the inn. "Eleanor!"

"She's upstairs," said Alvin. "What's wrong?" 

"Mary's about to have the baby. ELEANOR!"

"I'm here," said Eleanor running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Mary's having her baby," said Alvin.

"Hurry!" said Anna.

"Can i come too?" asked Alvin.

"Sure," said Eleanor.

Anna rode on Eleanor's horse with her. Alvin rode ahead of the girls to make sure everything was safe. When they came near the house they could here Mary screaming. They jumped off their horses and ran inside.

"Alvin, you'll have to wait outside," said Eleanor.

"Let him in, Elle," said Lydia. "We need all the help we can get."

Alvin slowly followed the girls inside. He wasn't sure what to do. Eleanor, Lydia, and Anna were running around. Anna and Lydia went the well to get water. Eleanor made a mixture of herbs and spices to ease Mary's pain.

"What should I do?" asked Alvin.

"Talk to her," said Eleanor. "Calm her down."

Alvin walked over and sat down on the floor next to Mary's make-shift bed. "Umm...Hi, Mary."

"Hello," said Mary. She grabbed Alvin's hand and squeased it as another sharp pain surged trough her body. She let out a moan."

"Don't worry. Soon you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms," said Alvin.

"What if we can't afford to feed it?"

"I'll make sure you have plenty."

"You've been so kind to our family."

"I'm only doing what any decent person would do."

"Those nobles..."

"Wait before you say anything bad about 'nobles', remeber I was one and so were Simon and Eleanor."

"I know you're different," said Mary. "But all the others could care less about us."

"That's not true," said Alvin. "Those blankets we gave you a few weeks ago were knitted by my mother. She cares about you too. Simon's girlfriend, Jeanette lives at the castle. Any important information she finds out she tells us. She wants things to get better around here as much as you do."

"So there are a few exceptions," said Mary.

"More than you think," said Alvin.

Mary smiled through her pain. "This isn't fair, you know. Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Don't question it," said Alvin. "God has a purpose for it.'"

Tears streamed down Mary's cheeks. "That soldier..."

"Let's not talk about him," said Alvin. He smiled at Mary. "What do you want to name the baby?"

"I'm not sure," said Mary. "I want it to be special. I was named after the Virgin Mary."

"I was named after my grandfather."

Mary smiled. "Tell me about what life was like before King Richard left. I was little. so I don't remember."

"It was great. People still had problems, but it wasn't as bad as it is now."

"Simon knew Jeanette before the war. Did you have a lover then?"

Alvin cleared his throat. "I did. Her name was Brittany."

"Was? Did something happen to her while you were away?"

"No. She became angry with me when I told her I was leaving for war. We were suppose to get married. I told her we would as soon as I got back, but...she forgot me while I was gone."

"I'm sorry," said Mary.

Alvin stared down at the floor.

"Are you still in love with her?"

Alvin smiled. "I am. I'd die for her."

Eleanor and Lydia entered the room carrying water and some blankets. One hour later, Mary gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

"She's beautiful," said Mary looking at the blue eyed bundle in her arms.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Lydia.

Mary smiled. She glanced over at Alvin. "Brittany."

**000 back at Nottingham castle 000**

Brittany had confided her true feelings in Vinny and made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone. Brittany had gone back to her room and discovered Jeanette wasn't there. _"She's probably visiting Simon again."_

Brittany sighed as she laid down on her bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Brittany got up to answer it. It was the sheriff and two castle guards. "Theodore...what a surprise."

Theodore smiled. "May I come in."

"It's best you don't," said Brittany. "Jeanette is asleep."

"Is she?" smirked Theodore. "I would have thought she was with her outlaw boyfriend."

"Wh...What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean," said Theodore. "I know she's been delivering messages to Eleanor and my brothers, telling them of my plans."

"You're wrong!" cried Brittany.

"Prove it!" said Theodore. He tried to enter the room.

"NO!"

"If Jeanette's really asleep then what's to hid?" asked Theodore.

Brittany took a deep breath as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Jeanette is in our room asleep. I'm the one who's been giving the messages to Alvin."

Theodore stepped back. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

Brittany closed her eyes. "I am ready for whatever the punishment is."

"Very well," said Theodore. "Lady Brittany, you are here by sentenced to be hanged at dawn."

The guards led Brittany down to the dungeon where she would await her fate.

**000000**

**what's going to happen to Brittany? thank you ChipmunkfanNo.1 for your ideas. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. Save Me

**Chapter 8 : Sir Guy acts out of character causing Brittany to do the same. Alvin suffers a devistating blow to his heart.**

**000000**

Sir Guy stormed into Theodore's quaters after hearing about Brittany.

"Sir Guy? What are you doing in here at this hour."

"Is it true? Have you arrested Brittany?"

"Yes. She is to be hanged..."

"No! You can't do this," pleaded Sir Guy. "Spare her life."

"Guy, she's the one who..."

"Whatever she did can be forgiven I'm sure. Let this be a warning. Give her a lesser punishment."

"Very well," said Theodore. "Out of respect for you I will."

**000 in Brittany's prison cell 000**

Brittany sat alone in her prison cell crying. She knew in just a few hours she was going to die. Although she had many regrets in her life, she did not regret what she'd done for her sister. Brittany loved Jeanette, and knew that Jeanette would have done the same for her. Brittany sighed as the sun began to rise.

"Lady Brittany," greeted the guard as he opended the cell door. He led her out to the court yard.

Theodore spoke to the crowd that was gathered. "People of Nottingham. This woman is accused of commiting crimes against the crown."

Brittany closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

"However, I am here to tell you her crimes are not so severe," continued Theodore.

Brittany opened her eyes, too shocked to feel any emotions.

Theodore motioned for some men behind him to come forward. "Lady Brittany Miller, your punishment will fit your crime."

The men grabbed Brittany and held her hair. They began cutting it.

**000 later that day 000**

Brittany sat in her room staring at her reflection. Her beautiful auburn hair, that once flowed to her waist, now cut off just above her shoulders. She had changed in more than one way today. The old Brittany would have cried over this, but now she was just thankful her life had been spared.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Brittany quickly went to answer it. "Sir Guy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright," said Sir Guy.

"How kind of you," said Brittany. She stepped into the hall to talk to him.

"I also came because I need to ask you something very important," said Sir Gy.

"Oh?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Sir Guy, I..."

"Brittany, I have always cared deeply for you and felt the need to protect you. After what happened today I feel there is no other way. As my wife you would have security."

"Sir Guy I..."

"I know you were once engaged to the outlaw. Many believe you were still in love with him."

"It...It is a lie. I do not have any feelings for Alvin."

"Become my wife and remove all doubt."

"Sir Guy, it is a lot to think about," said Brittany. She recalled how Alvin had hurt her. Quickly she relpied. "Yes, Sir Guy. I will marry you...on the day King Richard steps once again on English soil."

Sir Guy smiled and kissed Brittany's forehead. "You will not regret this choice."

Brittany held back her tears. _"I already do."_

**000 later on that night 000**

Brittany was sitting alone taking in all that had happened that day. Suddenly Jeanette came rushing in the room. "Brittany. Oh, my goodness! Thank God you're alright. I'm sorry I wasn't here. Oh, Brittany..."

"It's alright Jeanette," said Brittany. "No harm done."

Jeanette sighed. "I was with..."

Brittany shushed Jeanette. "You must not speak about that anymore. Sir Guy and the sheriff know to much. I'm afraid it may no longer be safe for you here."

"I won't leave you, Brittany."

"You must, Jeanette. Go stay with Simon."

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll be fine," said Brittany she hugged her sister. "Come on then. I'll help you pack a few things."

Jeanette reluctantly did what Brittany told her. She hugged her good-bye and went back to the outlaws hide out.

**000 at the outlaw's hide out 000**

"So, she is alright?" asked Alvin.

Jeanette nodded. "That's what she told me, but I still feel like something is wrong."

Simon held Jeanette close to him. "I'm glad you listen to Brittany. It's wonderful to have you here."

Eleanor slowly came into the room where her sister and friends were. She looked sad.

"What is it, Eleanor?" asked Simon.

She sighed and took out a paper from her bag. "All archers in the land are here by invited to an archery tournament to be held this Saturday in honor of Sir Guy of Gisborne engagement to Lady Brittany Miller of Nottingham."

**000000**

**What will Alvin do? Will he do something stupid, dangerous, and possibly life threatening to win Brittany back? You'll just have to wait and see. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	9. Too Late?

**Chapter 9 : Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor go to the archery tournament. Brittany risks her life to save Alvin.**

**000000**

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Simon as the neared the field where the tournament was being held. "This whole thing is obviously a trap!"

"Then why did you come?" asked Alvin.

"Because you're my brother. I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt," said Simon.

"Thanks, Si," said Alvin.

Eleanor and Jeanette walked behind the two brothers praying that today went well. In their hearts they knew Simon was right. This was a trap, but they also knew Alvin didn't care. He was too focused on losing Brittany.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" asked Alvin.

"Yes," said the others.

"Then get your disguises ready and lets go," said Alvin.

**000 in the royal box 000**

Brittany sat by herself watching the servants set up for the tournament. She felt like crying, screaming really.

"Are you alright, my love?" asked Sir Guy sitting down beside her. "You seem distracted."

"Oh, I'm fine really? Just overwhelmed. After all it's not everyday a lady has an archery tournament given in her honor. It is something I will hold in my heart forever."

Sir Guy reached for Brittany's hand. "If all goes according to plan this will be a day no one will forget."

The trumpeters sounded the start of the tournament. Alvin and the other archers stood ready to shoot. One by one they were eliminated until only Alvin and one other man were left.

"Let's have them move the targets back a bit for real men to shoot at," said Alvin.

The other archer nodded. When the targets were moved he shot fist.

"A perfect bulls-eye," said Sir Guy. "No one can beat that."

"Yes," said Brittany.

"My dear, is something wrong? You can't seem to take your eyes off that young man. Have you seen him before?"

"No...no I don't believe I have," said Brittany. She managed to smile at Sir Guy. She reached for his hand. "If I had what interest could I have for him? I am yours now."

Alvin watched Sir Guy and Brittany hold hands. It took all his strength to keep from crying. He tried to concentrate. He pulled back on the bow and released the arrow. It flew towards the target and slit the previous archers arrow in half.

The crowd cheered and Alvin was led to the royal box to recieve his prize. Brittany would be giving it to him.

"Congratulations. You are an excelent archer," said Brittany.

"Thank you," said Alvin weakly. "Con...congratulations on your engagement. I know you two will be very happy together."

"Arrest this man!" shouted Sir Guy pointing to Alvin.

Alvin grabbed his sword and began to fight. Although he tried his best, he was soon arrested. Brittany held back her tears as Alvin was taken away.

**000 later that night 000**

Alvin sat in the dark prison cell alone. _"I guess this is it. I am going to die and Brittany...well, at least she'll be happy."_

Alvin heard the cell door open he looked and saw Brittany standing there. She ran to him. "You have to hurry. I've paid the guards to break for an hour. By that time you'll be long gone."

"Brittany, I..."

Brittany unlocked Alvin's chains. "Go!"

Alvin sighed and left the prison. Brittany went back to her room.

**000000**

**i'm sorry this chapter isn't as detailed or good as my others. i've had MAJOR writers block with this story. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	10. Can It Be?

**Chapter 10 : Alvin sneaks into Brittany's room to thank her for saving him. They finally confront each other about how they feel. Together they make a discovery that will change England for the better.**

**000000**

Brittany sat in her room staring out the window. She couldn't get her mind off of Alvin. _"One of these days Alvin is going to get himself hurt or...or worse."_

Brittany turned around for a few seconds. When she turned back around she was nose to nose with Alvin.

"Hi, Brittany," he said, with the same goofy crooked smile Brittany had loved when they were younger.

"Alvin," hissed Brittany. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," said Alvin. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome. Now leave."

"Wait. I also wanted to tell you that I love you."

"You love me? Alvin, I think you've been living in the woods for too long. It's starting to mess with your head."

"Don't you love me too?"

"No! I don't love you. Now leave."

"Alright. I'll leave," sighed Alvin. He immeadiately let go of the vines he'd been holding on to.

"Oh, my...Alvin!" shrieked Brittany.

"You called?" asked Alvin popping back up. He his other hand was tightly gripped on lower vines. He smiled. "So, do you love me."

"Oh, Alvin. You know I do," said Brittany.

"Now we're talkin'," said Alvin. He climbed inside and pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss. "Wow. I've really missed kissing you."

Brittany giggled. "I've missed you kissing me."

Alvin cupped Brittany's chin and kissed her again. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are leaving this instant."

"What? Why?"

"Because if they catch you in here they'll kill you."

"I'll die happy," said Alvin. He pushed back Brittany's hair and kissed her neck.

"Alvin," sighed Brittany. She pushed him off of her. "Go. Before I change my mind."

"Just answer one question. Why did it take you so long to admit you were still in love with me?"

"Because I was angry," said Brittany. "You hurt me when you left and I...I couldn't see pass that."

"What made you finally decide to tell me?"

"I had to do it before it was too late."

"Too late?"

Brittany nodded. "That night Jeanette and I came to see you at the inn when you were shot, I realised that there was a chance the 'untouchable outlaw' could be hurt or worse," said Brittany. Tears streamed down her face. "And...and when they were going to hang you I was terrified. I knew I had to save you. I didn't want you to die thinking that I hated you."

"Oh, Brittany," said Alvin. He wiped her tears away. He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Alvin, I can't."

"Just for tonight."

"I'd bring you back before sunrise."

Brittany smiled. "Alright, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"This night is all about us. We'll spent this time together. Just the two of us."

"I think I can arrange that."

**000 later in the woods 000**

Alvin and Brittany sat by the river surrounded by fireflies. Alvin held Brittany close to him and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you," repeated Alvin. "I just can't say that enough."

"That's alright. I like hearing it over and over," said Brittany. "Now kiss me again."

Alvin gave Brittany another long passionate kiss. He pressed his forehead to Brittany's and whispered, "I love you."

Brittany laid her head on Alvin's chest. "When all this is over we'll get married."

"But you're engaged to Sir Guy."

"I only did that to save Jeanette," said Brittany. She took her necklace off and showed Alvin the ring. "Besides, he hasn't given me a ring yet."

"You've kept the ring I gave you?"

"Of course," said Brittany. She gave the ring to Alvin. "Let's make this official."

Alvin smiled and got on one knee. "Brittany, will you marry me."

"Of course I'll marry you!"

Alvin picked Brittany up and spun her around. "Well, have six children."

"Oh, no. At least a dozen!" laughed Brittany.

"Whatever you want," said Alvin. He leaned in and kissed Brittany again. Suddenly he heard something moving in the woods. "Did you hear that?"

"It was probably just a deer or rabbit."

Alvin moved towards the trees. He could see a camp fire in the distance. "Brittany, stay here. I'm going to see who this is."

"I'm coming with you," said Brittany.

Alvin sighed. "You are so stubborn. I love that about you."

Brittany smiled and followed Alvin deeper into the woods. They saw a group of soldiers sitting around the fire, but these men weren't just any soldiers. They were Crusaders. Alvin and Brittany listened to their conversation.

"England has really changed since we've been gone," said one of the soldiers.

"It has," said another. "But in the villages we've gone through the people seem find hope in that outlaw...oh, what's his name. Hood something."

"He's taken good care of my people," said another. "I'd like to meet him and thank him."

Alvin's eyes widened. He recognized the man. He looked back at his fiance and whispered, "Brittany, that's King Richard!"

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	11. Making Plans

**Chapter 11 : With the help of King Richard the outlaws work up and plan to overthrow Prince John. Will they be successful?**

**000000**

The night Brittany and Alvin met King Richard and the other Crusaders in the woods was the beginning of the end. The King came back to the inn where the outlaws were staying. Alvin walked Brittany back to the castle.

"Oh, Alvin. I wish you didn't have to go," said Brittany resting in Alvin's arms. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, my love," said Alvin. "But with King Richard being back in England it's only a matter of time before Prince John is dethroned. Then we can get married and start our family."

"That sounds wonderful. I already know what we'll name our first daughter."

"What's that?"

"Grace," said Brittany. She held Alvin's hand as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I like that," said Alvin.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Alvin kissed Brittany passionately before leaving out the window.

Brittany watched Alvin until he was out of sight. _"God, be with him. Keep him safe."_

**000 at the outlaws hide out 000**

"So you and Brittany are back together?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes. In fact, we're engaged," said Alvin.

"Congratulations," said King Richard.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Alvin.

"I'm the one who should thank you," said King Richard. "You've taken such good care of my subjects."

"I did what any decent person would do," said Alvin.

"Yeah. Became a theif," said Eleanor.

Alvin glared at Eleanor.

King Richard chuckled. "I like you, Eleanor. You remind me of my younger sister Joan."

Eleanor smiled. "Thank you."

"Your Majesty, you never told us how us escaped imprisonment," said Simon.

"I didn't think I would, but a man helped me," said King Richard. "He was from this shire...Locksley I think. His name was David."

"Th...that's our father," said Alvin.

"Our mother told us he was France and he'd be home soon, but when he didn't come back we assumed the worst."

"He is very much alive," said King Richard. "He told me while he was in France he said something against my brothers reign. He was arrested and by chance, transported to the prision where I was being held."

"So, where is he now?" asked Alvin.

One of the other soldiers who was with them took off this cloak. "I'm here."

"Dave?" asked Alvin and Simon in unison. They ran to the now bearded man.

Dave pulled his older sons into a hug. "My boys. I'm so glad you're alright."

Eleanor and Jeanette ran to Dave too. "Oh, I've missed you."

Dave kissed the top of the Chipette's heads. The girls were like daughters to him. "I've missed you all so much. I'm also very proud of what you are doing."

"You don't know how much that means to me," said Alvin.

"Well, you don't know how much it means to me that you're standing up for what you believe in. It proves you were listening to me when you were little," said Dave.

Alvin smiled. "Of course I listened to you."

Dave chuckled. He was so happy to be reunited with his loved ones.

**000 in Brittany's bedroom 000**

Brittany sighed as she laid back on her bed. _"I wonder if Alvin wants silk or satin sheets for our bedroom. Oh, I can't wait until we can be together."_

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Brittany got up to answer it. It was Vinny. She seemed relieved to see Brittany. "Oh, good. You're here!'

"What's going on?" asked Brittany.

"Sir Guy is looking for you. I told him you were with me," said Vinny.

"Umm...thank you," said Brittany. She was a little confused.

"Where were you anyway?"

Brittany smiled and showed Vinny the ring on her finger. "I was with your son."

Vinny smiled. "Oh, Brittany. I'm so happy for you and Alvin."

"There's something else too," said Brittany. She whispered, "King Richard is back in England."

"Really? Oh, that...that's wonderful. How did you find out?"

"Alvin and I were in the woods and we heard these men talking. We went over to see who they were and Alvin recognized him," said Brittany. She was so excited. "Oh, things are going to be wonderful for everyone!"

Vinny blinked back tears. "Everyone, but my baby boy."

"Oh, Vinny. Alvin would never let anything happen to Theodore."

Vinny sat down on Brittany's bed and sighed. "Do you mind if I stay here? If something does happen I want to be close by."

"Of course," said Brittany. She gave Vinny an understanding smile and sat down next to her. "I would feel safer with someone here."

**000 in the sheriff's meeting room 000**

Prince John mumbled to himelf as he paced nervously across the room.

"Is something wrong Your Higness?" asked Theodore.

"There is a rumor that my brother, Richard, has returned to England," said Prince John.

"Do you know for certain?" asked Sir Guy.

"No, but if it is true then it's the end for us," said Prince John.

"Richard is not in England," said Theodore. "He died in Vienna."

"What are you..." An evil smile came across Prince Johns face. "Of course. Sir Guy, we must prepare for my coronation at once."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Sir Guy with an equally evil smile.

"Your Majesty," said Prince John. "I like the way that sounds."

"I will send one of my servants to the abby," said Theodore. "The bishop needs to be present for this."

"I did not think about that," said Prince John. "How will we convince him Richard is dead?"

"Everyone can be bought," said Sir Guy.

"See to it then," said Prince John.

Theodore nodded. As he opened the door to leave he saw Brittany turn the corner at the end of the hall.

"Do you suppose she hears us?" asked Sir Guy.

"I don't know," said Theodore.

**000 back in Brittany's room 000**

Brittany franticly told Vinny what she had heard. "We have to tell Alvin."

"I agree. We'll leave imm..."

There was a knock on the door. Brittany motioned for Vinny to hide. Suddenly Sir Guy burst in.

"What on earth..." gasped Brittany. "This isn't a tavern!"

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't have a chance to."

Before Sir Guy spoke he noticed the ring on Brittany's finger. "What is that? Who gave it to you?"

"That is none of your business!" said Brittany. She tried to walk away from Sir Guy but he grabbed her and jerked her to him. "Ow! Sir Guy, what are you..."

Sir Guy slapped Brittany's face. "You shut up! It was the outlaw, wasn't it?"

"No. It...it wasn't," cried Brittany. Tears streamed down her face. "Please, no...don't."

Sir Guy pushed Brittany down. He motioned for the soldiers to take her. Sir Guy roughly cupped Brittany and jerked her face towards him. "Now I'll give you one more chance. Have you been with the outlaw?"

Brittany was hurt and angry. With a defiant smile she said. "Yes! I've been with Alvin. He's the one who gave me the ring as a token of our engagement."

"Were you the one who helped him escape from prison?"

"I was," said Brittany. "And I'd gladly do it again. Even if you killed me for it."

"Prophetic words," said Sir Guy in a cold, emotionless tone.

When the soldiers were gone Vinny came out of hiding. She quickly made her way to Alvin, Simon, and Eleanor.

**000 at the outlaws hide out 000**

Everyone was sitting down eating dinner when Vinny came running into the inn.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Alvin. He helped his out of breath mother to a chair. It was obvious she was upset. "Simon, get her some water."

Vinny took the cup of water from her middle son. "Thank you, Simon."

"Vinny, what's wrong?" asked Dave.

"You're alive?" asked Vinny. Her eyes widened. "Well, this is a surprise."

"My dear lady there's a lot that would surprise you about this situation," said King Richard

Vinny stared at him for a moment. "So, you really are home."

"I am, and I would love to help you with whatever is troubling you," said King Richard.

Vinny sighed. "It's Prince John. He heard the rumors that you we're here Your Majesty. He is going to convince the bishiop you're dead. His ordered his coronation be tomorrow."

"He's what?" shrieked Eleanor and Jeanette.

"We have to put a stop to this," said Alvin.

"I can't believe John would do this," said King Richard.

"We know how you feel," said Alvin glancing at Simon.

"Our younger brother is the sheriff," said Simon.

King Richard sighed. "So, you know what I'm going through."

"We've established we all know how each other feels. Now, what are we going to do about it?" asked Eleanor. "I don't know how much longer England can hold out."

"She's right," said King Richard. "We need a plan."

"There's something else," said Vinny. "Brittany overheard this. She told me, and we were both coming. Sir Guy found out and arrested her. She told me to hide so he didn't find me."

"Brittany's in jail?" asked Jeanette.

"Sir Guy is going to kill her!" cried Vinny.

"Not if I kill him first!" said Alvin.

"Be rational, Alvin." said Simon.

"I am! He has the woman I love," said Alvin.

"I say we pay Sir Guy a visit," said Eleanor.

"Right," said Alvin. He looked at Vinny. "Mom, I want you and Jeanette to stay here. I'm going to rescue Brittany and stop Prince John."

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	12. The Hero of England

**I had to change the story rating to teen because of this chapter.**

**Chapter 12 : Alvin's mission to save England comes to a close.**

**000000**

Alvin and his gang made their way to the castle. They had ambushed the bishop on his way to to Prince John's coronation. Disguising themselves as clergy they went to the castle to rescue Brittany and stop the coronation.

The bishop mumbled something under his breath.

"I suggest you smile," said Alvin. He had a knife pressed to the bishop's back. The knife was dull and couldn't cut hot butter, but the bishop didn't know that.

"The bishop sighed. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh, yes we do," said Eleanor.

"How could a man of the church be bought out?" asked Simon. "It's sickening."

"Well, of course I was going to give the money to the church," said the bishop.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of that for you," said Alvin.

"We'll, make sure every last cent is dedicated to the Lord's work," said Eleanor.

The bishop sighed. "I wouldn't have done this if it weren't for the way England has changed. Prince John would have killed me if I refused. There are orpahans at my abby that need food and clothing. I had no choice."

King Richard was saddened by these words. He deeply regretted leaving his people.

**000 at Nottingham castle 000**

Prince John was staring at his brother's robe and crown. Soon they would be his! Theodore and Sir Guy stood loyally by his side. A servant came in bowed and let them know the bishop had arrived.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" asked Sir Guy.

"I was born ready," said Prince John.

The three men made their way into the throne room where a crowd had gathered to witness this great event.

The bishop, with his new 'friends' behind him, approached the prince. "By what right do you acquire this throne?"

"By right of blood. My brother Richard is dead," said Prince John.

"Am I?" asked Richard. He removed the hood of his robe to show his face.

The crowd around him gasped. Prince John stuttered. "Ri...Richard!"

"You seemed surprised to see me, John," said King Richard.

"I...I thought that you were dead," lied Prince John.

"Did you now?" asked Richard. He noticed Prince Johns men were moving in. "I don't think you know what you're doing?"

Prince John smirked. "Do I?"

As the soldiers charged to the King, Alvin drew his sword. He and the other outlaws began fighting. When he saw an opportunity, Alvin ran to Brittany. He held the guard at the door at knife point and demanded he open the door.

"Alvin, is that you?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, my love. Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here," said Alvin.

Suddenly Brittany screamed. "Alvin! Look out!"

Alvin turned around just in time to see Sir Guy about to stab him. Alvin grabbed Sir Guy's arm and pushed him back. Sir Guy drew his sword and the two men began to fight.

"You have caused my trouble for the last time!" said Sir Guy.

"You brought this on yourself," said Alvin.

Sir Guy and Alvin fought their way down the hall and to the stairs. With a quick swing Sir Guy knocked Alvin's sword out of his hand. Sir Guy had Alvin back up to the corner.

"It's time someone taught you a le..." Sir Guy gasped and fell to the ground at Alvin's feet with an arrow in his back.

Alvin looked and saw Brittany standing there with a bow in her hands. She was crying. Alvin quickly ran to her and pulled her into a kiss. "Once again you've saved my life. I don't know what I would do with out you."

Brittany rested her head against Alvin's chest. "Oh, Alvin. I'd be lost with out you."

Alvin held Brittany in his arms. He caressed her back as they gazed into each other's eyes. In this moment the world around them seemed to vanish.

**000 later 000**

King Richard had retrieved his crown and throne. Prince John, Theodore, and the men that had turned against King Richard now stood before him to face judgement.

"Richard, I beg of you. Go easy on me. After all, I'm your baby brother," said Prince John.

"John, we are not children and this isn't a matter of you stealing a toy. You have hurt my people and for that I can not overlook this."

"What...what are you going to do to me?" asked Prince John.

"You are banished for the remainder of my life. You and your followers," said King Richard.

Theodore gulped. He regreted what he'd done, but accepted the punishment. Soldiers led him and the other's away.

King Richard turned to Alvin. "Today you and your gang are pardoned. Is there anything I can to thank you?"

"Have mercy on the sheriff," said Alvin. "I know what he did was wrong, but he's really not that bad. It's partly my fault. I should have left him without a brother to go to."

"Very well then," said King Richard. "I trust your judgement."

The soldiers brought Theodore back and he was reunited with his family. He hugged Alvin. "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven," said Alvin.

King Richard ordered a feast be held in Alvin, Simon, and Eleanor's honor. Everyone in the kingdom both noble and peasant were invited to the castle. Even Mary and baby Brittany came.

Although he enjoyed the party, Alvin wanted to be alone with Brittany. He lead her out to the garden, cupped her chin, and kissed her. "Brittany, I love you more than you could ever know."

Brittany smiled. Her tears of sorrow and fear were now tears of joy. She held Alvin's hand. "Now, we're ready to begin our greatest adventure."

"Come on," called Eleanor waving from the door. "Everyone wants to talk to the hero of England."

Alvin sighed. "I like all this attention, but I'll be glad when everyone forgets about it."

Brittany smiled. "Something tells me people are going to remember this for a long time."

**000000**

**so there it is. this was the last chapter. :( i know. i enjoyed writing this. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**oh, if you want to write your own version of alvin hood please ask my permission first. just a simple pm. it won't take long to do.**


End file.
